


Ashes to Ashes

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [34]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Post-Liz’s Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: The message Klaus received was short, but critical. Liz Forbes has died.





	Ashes to Ashes

Klaus stidied the message he’d received from Mystic Falls. He’d compelled a number of the town folk to keep an eye on Caroline and to report back to him any significant changes in her life. Caroline likely would not be happy with his choice, but it appeared he’d need to revisit a few homes and make sure the compulsion has a very specific definition of timely. Lips compressed, he turned on his heel and headed home.

Liz Forbes had died.

He momentarily considered staying in New Orleans, waiting for her to come to him. He had no doubt that she would. Caroline was too young, too tangled in her human life to deal with her mother’s death well. He had no doubt that her friends would be useless.

It was unfortunate that the information he’d been given was brief, and spoke only of magic gone wrong. That lead to a wide number of questions he knew Caroline was capable of asking. But it was that last sentence that raked claws along his insides, warned him that so something was afoot.

Damon had given the eulogy.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he headed for his closet. He’d need to make a number of contigencies, be prepared to find a way to soften her undoubtably unstable temper when she saw him. It appeared he’d be breaking his promise much sooner than he’d anticipated. 


End file.
